A gift for Omi
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: It's Omi's birthday today for god's sake... like i'm not going to make him a fiction!!! ^-^ this is his birthdya story.. don't worry Aya will come too!!


A gift for Omi part 1  
By:Hawking ^_^  
  
I had to make something for Omi's birthday and like it's a solution to a lot of Omi fans   
problems ^__^ but wait the next part will have our answers.. or at least for Ken-kun HAPPY   
BIRTHDAY OMI!!!!  
*****************************************  
  
Ken paced around frantically... "How could this happen" he was trying to think of a way to   
fix his problem. but sadly he couldn't  
  
It wasn't all that long ago when he begun to realized that he had a slight problem, but   
eventually it grew into a bigger one, and Ken accidentally made it a huge problem  
  
For it seemed like only moments ago when he had last seen the beautiful blonde that brought   
sunshine and happiness to him everyday,   
  
Unfourtinutly it wasn't a happy time. his little Angel had become really upset and ran away  
to somewhere Ken didn't know exactly where  
  
He ran away upset and crying, Ken hated seeing the one he had come to love most cry, but   
that wasn't the worst part at all, the worst part was the cause of his condition, the one   
who brought those tears to his angel's eyes.  
  
The one responsible for it was Ken, himself, he did that to his angel, right now he couldn't  
figure out why, why he would ever do such a thing to hurt Omi in any way, but he did.  
  
That's when Ken realized he wasn't alone, he looked over to see Youji starring at him,   
Youji took a seat and looked at Ken  
  
"What happened?" Questioned the tall lanky assassin, slightly curious as to what was going   
down with his frantic teammate  
  
"I... i.. don't know... I didn't mean it" Ken answered moving his hand through his hair,   
Youji raised an eyebrow "Well Omi almost knocked my over in the hall a little while ago.   
he seemed pretty upset about something"  
  
Youji looked at Ken then moved to him grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the   
eyes "Ken what did you do?"  
  
"It.. well.. I ..uh..." Ken stuttered trying to think how exactly he did do that!, Youji   
shook him a bit "Ken calm down... it's not the end of the world or anything"  
  
What he didn't seem to understand was.. to Ken, Omi was the world, he broke away from   
Youji's grip and flopped down on the couch.  
  
His hands moved and covered his face "All I said was birthday's are important... then he   
got mad at me and left!"  
  
Youji was a little puzzled at this explanation "Umm.. okay..." he took a seat in a near by   
chair "..Why did you start talking about birthdays?"  
  
Ken turned to look at Youji "..Because... well you see it started last December, I remember   
we had just finished a hard mission it was late and we had just gotten back...  
  
Ever since I joined up with him he has amazed me to no end... I couldn't believe that   
someone his age could do what he did... but that always did make him a little mad, ya'know   
when someone called him a kid.. still does...  
  
I just wanted to lay down and die, I was so tired and hungry.. though I think the tired won   
over the hungry because when I sat down on the couch I couldn't seem to get back up.  
  
You guys had all gone to bed.. or so I thought, Omi came in not to long later with a small   
bag, he was smiling more then usual, hehe if that's even possible  
  
Then he left again, I wanted to dig through that bag but I was so tired... finally I managed  
to start reaching for it.   
  
But it was then that he came back, I heard him laughing, at me I suppose, but when I looked  
at him he had a box in his hands, it was a fairly large one.  
  
He sat next to me and told me to close my eyes, I don't know why but I did, I swear I heard  
him using a lighter, but I knew I wasn't imagining that... I could smell the smoke.  
  
Soon he told me to open my eyes, when I did I couldn't believe what I saw, he had a cake   
with happy birthday Ken on it, I wondered how the heck did he know that!  
  
I thought he was joking but he showed me a calendar and sure enough it was my birthday,   
even I had forgotten but he didn't.  
  
We spent to rest of that evening eating and I did finally find out what he had in that bag,   
soda, cup, napkins and a little box for me.  
  
It was a new pair of goggles, and a card was with it, not only was it a birthday card...   
but he and the kids signed it... I couldn't believe he actually got them too.."  
  
Ken was now looking up at the ceiling, Youji smiled "And how did you get to this..." he   
gestured to the hall Omi had stormed through.  
  
"Like I said before... I didn't know how he knew my birthday... and he made it so special..   
I wanted to give him a party... but you see..."  
  
Youji almost laughed "You don't know what it is do you?" Ken shook his head then spoke up   
again "..I asked him..."  
  
Youji smiled and continued to listen to Ken's story, "..He said it didn't matter.. I said   
it did... he told me it didn't because he doesn't have one this year... what does that   
mean?"  
  
Youji almost fell over laughing "Ken Omi's birthday is February 29... it means he was born   
on a leap year, born on a day that comes once ever four years."  
  
Ken stared in shock, Omi born on a leap year?... he hadn't thought of it really, he stood   
up and looked very serious "...Omi will be eighteen this year.. Leap year or not.. I'm   
given him a birthday PARTY!!!" he said as he ran out of the room  
  
Youji chuckled to himself, then shook his head and walked out of the room, "I hope you do   
Ken... I hope you do"  
  
*****  
  
Omi sat on a bench in the middle of the park, "Why is it so important to him anyway... it's  
just a stupid day..." he wiped away the tears that poured from his eyes "that was   
brilliant Tsukiyono.. you've probably hurt Ken and all he was trying to do was be nice!.."  
  
****  
  
Ken finally reached the huge party supply store, he quickly ran to one of the attendants   
and asked for their help.  
  
They were all to glad to help a hunky guy like Ken around the store, he told her what it   
was for and all that, she giggled and mentally marked him down for being very sweet,   
another good quality in a boyfriend  
  
Ken was polite to the woman, after all he wasn't quiet sure what he'd need and she seemed   
to know a lot about it, he was used to all the giggling and such she was doing, they had so  
many fangirls do that everyday at work this was no different.  
  
It took over an hour to finish getting what he needed, he left and thought about what else   
he could get for his grand supprize party.  
  
"Let's see... I need a cake and... something..." he walked down the street trying to think   
of what else, he finally had a great idea, he quickly made his way to the mall.  
  
He searched around when suddenly a horrible thought came to mind "29 doesn't come this  
year... do I celebrate it on 28 of February or the first of march?" he asked many people   
half said 28 the other said the first. "Oh boy now what?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
